Rogue Gone Abare
by The Threat
Summary: Abaranger .Going on where I left off with 'The Lost Abare', this story have one of the heroes turn against them.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Abaranger is property of Toei Company. The characters Doyle and Roxton are mine.

* * *

Ranru was somewhere, which appeared to be the middle of nowhere. 'Nowhere' appeared to be at a riverbed, in a prehistoric landscape, where huge dinosaurs were roaming, and plants that existed back then were growing. It was a place that was completely unfamiliar to her, but she didn't appear to care much about being there, almost as though she wanted to be there. She turned to look at her companion. A guy in red and dark-blue clothes, wearing a hood that kept his eyes in a shade. She smiled when she saw him.

"Akakuro-kun..." she whispered.

"I told you my name's Doyle." the guy, Doyle, replied.

"I know." Ranru said, "But I like calling you Akakuro."

Doyle, who can never bring himself to be angry with her, smiled as he approached her.

"What is this place?" Ranry asked.

"It's Roxton's favorite hangout." Doyle explained, "It's where he even spent the remainder of his life."

Ranru appeared saddened when she heard that, but she cheered up soon enough: "So he shared this with you just for me."

That's when she realized two things. Doyle spoke as though they were in present time, while the area was definitely prehistoric, and upon the mention of Roxton, Ranru noticed that Doyle was missing his Dino-Brace, through which Roxton speaks. Something wasn't right about any of this. She realized this must be a dream, but even if so, then how could she possibly know about this place?

Rarnu woke up in her room, feeling some light weight lying on her. She looked, to see someone's arm wrapped around her. She shot up out of her bed at the sight of that, screaming, which immediately woke up the person who lay with her, Doyle.

"What are you doing?" she asked him.

Doyle was shocked to hear her shout at him like this. So shocked, he couldn't bring out a word.

Roxton decided to answer for him: "He just nee..."

"I didn't ask you!" she interrupted.

Everyone else who was in the house entered her room.

"What's going on here?" Ryouga asked.

"He just tried to abuse me!" Ranru shouted.

Doyle was, if possible, even more shocked, which rendered him even more speechless.

"Is that so?" Ryouga sounded surprised.

"With his primitive mind, it wouldn't surprise me." Yukito mentioned.

"Why would you do such a thing?" Emiri asked him.

When Doyle heard all these accusations, he didn't know what to say or how to react. Why would they start saying these things? How can they easily believe such things? And more importantly, how can Ranru even start thinking about him like this? This became all a little too much for him to handle. He couldn't bring out another word, even if he wanted to.

"What is it? Lost your tongue?" Emiri asked him.

Doyle looked at Ranru, who had this angry expression on her face, which he had never seen before, not even when they first met. At the time, she knew he didn't want to harm her, so why would she think that now? He turned away from her, to look at the window. At that moment, he knew what he had to do. He ran to the window, jumped out before anyone could try to stop him, landed on the ground with ease and ran off.

"Let's get out, he can't go that far." Ryouga suggested.

"Actually, he can." Nakadai suddenly decided to say, "Even if you jump through the window to save time, you're still wasting it."

Everyone realized he was right. He was made to be stronger than them, so there was no possible way they could tail him, even if they tried.


	2. Chapter 2

Doyle made it as far as the beach. Where he sat down, he head resting on his knees, crying over what happened earlier.

"Honestly, I don't know what to say myself." Roxton said.

"That's a new." Doyle snapped at him, "But not very shocking."

"Look, neither one of us could know she'd react that way." Roxton said, "All you did was lying next to her, nothing else."

"Apparently, humans can interprit it differently." Doyle responded, "And if want to say that I'm not different from them..."

"I didn't say anything." Roxton interrupted.

To this, Doyle didn't know what to say. He laid himself down in the sand, not caring much about what happens around him, anymore.

"Still, how did you do that, enter her dreams like you did?" Roxton wondered.

"That Dino-magic must have something to do with it." Doyle answered, "How should I know? And does that even matter right now?"

"Well... yes." Roxton reasoned, "If you can somehow do that, even if it is out of instinct, it must mean your feelings for her are strong. That has to mean something to her."

"How's that?" Doyle asked him, "What if she's as puzzled about this as we are?"

"That's possible." Roxton reasoned, "But she knows about that longer than we do. As do her friends. Maybe she figured it out already."

"Or she knew it when she woke up." Doyle said, "Which would explain why she reacted the way she did."

"How so?" Roxton didn't understand that.

"Would you like it if someone just walks into your dreams?" Doyle asked him.

"I... suppose not." Roxton agreed.

"You know, Ranru was the only reason why I stayed with those people, but seeing her now..." Doyle couldn't finish what he wanted to say, so he said something else, "To think that I even wanted to spent any time with her, thought she was..."

That's when he was at complete loss for words. He buried his eyes in his left hand, trying to wipe his tears away.

"So what do you want to do now?" Roxton asked him, "There's no place for you to go, and even if there was, you wouldn't know it."

Doyle thought about this, then made his decission: "There may be one thing left for me to do."

"Which is?" Roxton wondered.

"Think about it, Roxton." Doyle told him, "Why did we wait for so long? Why did we let Hammond do what he did? Why did we tell everyone we didn't remember his lair, when we know very well where he's hiding?"

Roxton thought about this: "Because we were afraid to go back."

"But by now, it looks like we're no safer out here than we are back there." Doyle told him.

"But it's too risky." Roxton reasoned with him, "After all those months we were gone, things may have changed."

"Maybe." Doyls agreed, "And maybe not. You've seen what we can do to him. We're so much stronger than he is, than any of his monsters are. And he needs us alive, so he wouldn't kill us."

"But he can hurt us." Roxton kept convincing him otherwise.

"Any more than Ranru just did?" Doyle questioned.

Roxton couldn't say anything in return, which meant that he agreed: "I guess not. Not anymore."


	3. Chapter 3

What neither Roxton or Doyle knew, was that Hammond was dealing with some other business. He was using his sword, cutting his way through what looked like a mine, looking for something. It took him a while, and hundreds of curses, but it payed off eventually. He found five rocks, each emitting a different glow. One in red, another in blue, another in yellow, another in black, and the last one in white. He sounded happier than he's ever been in the past time, as finally something's happened in his favor.

Meanwhile, at the Dino-house, the recent events were being discussed.

"Are you sure about that?" Asuka asked Ranru, "He somehow got inside your dreams?"

"Yes." Ranru was still angry, and shocked at the same time.

"He must have had a burst of Dino Guts rushing through him to accomplish that." Mahoro thought out loud.

"Wait a minute." Ryouga wondered, "I thought Dino Guts is supposed to work on good people."

"No, just the courageous." Asuka reminded him.

"Makes sense." Nakadai said, "Remember, when I worked for the Evorians before? I could turn into Abare-mode, just by having the guts to summon it."

"So he finally showed he had the guts to share his feelings for you." Yukito stated, flatly.

"His... feelings?" Ranru questioned.

"You never noticed?" Asuka asked her, "How he's always fixed on you, how he acts around you?"

"Not to mention the more recent events." Nakadai agreed, "He came so close to finding out more about himself, and that was taken away from him. What must not have went through him."

"So he was just looking for comfort." Ryouga stated, "And where else would he find it?"

Ranru disagreed: "That's still not an excuse for him to..."

"To what?" Yukito interrupted, "I accidentally touched you on a delicate spot before, and you turned hostile against me."

"Besides, he shared a dream with you, like you said." Asuka reminded her, "It's not like he wanted to do you any harm."

That's when Ranru saw the error of her ways: "Oh no... and I... I scolded him, for what?"

"This is serious." Nakadai decided to say, "He doesn't have many friends, that he knows of anyway. He's already shown what he can do when he's highly emotional. And now that the one person he trusted turned against him..."

This was the moment that Ranru lost it: "What have I done now?"

"Don't worry." Ryouga assured her, "We've saved Nakadai-sensei before, I'm sure we can help Doyle too."

"The only problem, where do we look for him?" Yukito asked, "I doubt he'd go to that place he held Ranru before."

"And I doubt he'd go back to Hammond." Mahoro said, "Right?"

This was a moment that everyone turned silent.

"Why did he run from Hammond in the first place?" Nakadai asked.

"Because he wanted to use him to power up that machine that connects Another-Earth to Dino-Earth." Asuka answered.

"But it hurts him." Ryouga said, "It nearly killed him even."

"And now that he has nothing left to live for..." Yukito realized.

Ranru didn't say anything, as she immediately left the house.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Ryouga shouted after her, as he and the other Abarangers followed.

Meanwhile, Hammond had dragged the five rocks to his hide-out. There he used the remains from the monsters he has always been using thus far, and allowed them to blend with three of the rocks. After some time, they started to take forms. These forms appeared similar to three of the Abarangers, save for a few minor differences. One of them was red, and bore the resemblance of a shark. Another one was blue, and bore resemblance to a rat. The last one was yellow, and bore resemblance to a rhinoceros.

"Three others like you have been created before, but they were instand failures." Hammond told them, "But unlike them, you draw your power from an ancient energy force. You'll be the Jamei Sentai Evoranger, as they were meant to be."

The three appeared cheerful at the very thought of it, to which Hammond said: "Good, you agree with me. Now, I've got a job for you."


	4. Chapter 4

Ranru had taken the motorcycle, before anyone else could mount it. So she was riding through the streets all by herself. That is, through her Dino-brace, she was still able to stay in contact with Ptera.

"Ranru..." she started, "I know you're a little upset because you scared him away..."

"A little upset?" Ranru questioned, "You don't understand, do you? Akakuro was someone... different. He wasn't like many other guys I've known in my life. When I found him lying next to me, I immediately assumed the worst. And why? I should have known he's not that type of person, I should have known he... he just..."

"He's having a hard time and needed your help." Ptera finished for her, "And you didn't just refuse, you sent him away."

"Yes." Ranru confirmed, "And now he's out there somewhere, all alone and vulnerable."

"He's been out alone before." Ptera reasoned.

"But if something was wrong, he could always return to the curry-shop." Ranru reminded her, "This is different."

Ptera seemed to think this over: "In that case, why not go there where you two created this connection he always felt with you?"

"That's exactly where I'm going." Ranru told her.

The other Abarangers were running like crazy, trying to find two of their comrades. But as they were running, they were contacted.

"What's the matter?" Ryouga asked.

"Our scanners are reading three masses of energy." Emiri sounded over their Dino-braces.

"Three masses?" Yukito asked her.

"We're not entirely sure, but..." she replied.

"If I didn't know any better..." Ryunnosuke said, "... they read like your Dino Guts."

"What are you saying?" Ryouga wondered.

"There are other Abarangers?" Asuka realized.

"We don't know for sure." Emiri asked.

"If only we could use that same system to track down Doyle." Nakadai complained.

"We tried that before, but Doyle is too unique for our computers to recognize." Ryouga explained.

"Nevertheless, we should check out those reading." Yukito said, "Where are they?"

What neither one of them knew, is where Doyle was to be found at that time. He made it to the very place he's been dreading to return to. When he arrived, he was disappointed to see that Hammond wasn't there.

"This is a let-down." Doyle remarked.

"Be that as it may..." Roxton thought out loud, "... we could use this to our advantage."

"I suppose we could." Doyle replied, as soon as he let his eyes fall unto two rocks, one in white and one in black, "What are those?"

"How should I know?" Roxton asked in return.

"I was hoping you could make a guess." Doyle responded.

"Not a chance, I'm afraid." Roxton replied.

"In any case, they wouldn't be on his working station if they weren't important somehow." Doyle reasoned.

"That's an interesting starters' point." Roxton agreed.


	5. Chapter 5

Ranru made it the building where Doyle had held her captured once. She didn't hesitate one bit to enter the building, but as soon as she took one step, something got in her way. That something were three people, dressed in suits similar to that of the Abarangers.

Ranru took a defensive position: "Who are you?"

"Shark Red!" the red one answered.

"Rat Blue!" the blue one followed.

"Rhino Yellow! the yellow one finished.

While they were talking, Ranru warned the others through her Dino-brace: "Everyone, I got a problem here."

"They wouldn't happen to be three of them?" Ryouga asked her.

That's when Shark Red said: "The fierce Evori courage."

All together: "Jamei Sentai! Evoranger!"

When Nakadai heard this, he was surprised: "You must be joking. He actually made those things?"

"You know about them?" Asuka questioned.

"No matter." Yukito reasoned, "We better hurry to her."

Simultaneously, while they weren't together, the five of them changed into their suits: "Bakuryuu Change!"

Still, as the other four hadn't arrived yet, Abareyellow was forced to fight these four by herself.

Meanwhile, back at the curry shop, little Mikoto had started calling out for her parents: "Tou-san! Kaa-san!"

Emiri hear her cry out: "Tou-san's out. But kaa-san's right her..."

As she turned to look at Mahoro, only then she realized she was nowhere near her. That's when Mikoto entered the room, and saw that Emiri was alone.

"Where is kaa-san?" she asked her.

"She er..." Emiri didn't know what to say, so she improvised a little, "She and tou-san are out."

"And they didn't take me with them?" Mikoto sounded disappointed.

Emiri knew just the thing to cheer her up: "Why won't you and I go out then? It'll be fun."

She picked up Mikoto and left the shop with her, leaving Ryunnosuke alone. Although he had seen the others use these computers before, he could never learn to how to use them himself. That's a thing with youngsters, he thought to himself, they are much better at this. With that in mind, a solution came to him: "Mai!"

While this was going on, Abareyellow was given a hard time when fighting the Evorangers. Since there were three of them and only one of her, it's was next to impossible for her to gain the upper hand. Nearly was she pinned down by the three of them, just when the other four arrived to stop them.

"Sorry we're late." Abareblack apologized, "These beasts haven't run in a while, which made them a little slower than usual."

He was referring to their Ride Raptors, which Abareyellow understood, more or less: "You could've let them out more!"

"This is no time to argue that." Abareblue reminded her.

"All right!" Abared cheered, "This should be easy."

"This isn't really fair." Hammond's voice suddenly sounded, "Five against three."

"And before it was?" Abareblack complained, "Three against one?"

Hammond didn't listen, as he noticed something was wrong: "Where's Al?"

"His name is Doyle!" Abareyellow shouted, "Will you just stop calling him that?!"

"I created him, I get to call him whatever I want to." Hammond reasoned, "You don't like it? Bummer. Evorangers, deal with them!"


	6. Chapter 6

Three of the Abarangers stood before the Evorangers. Only the ones that matched the colors, that is.

"You may look like us." Abared exclaimed, "But there's one thing we have that you lack."

"Talk." Hammond spoke, "Nothing but talk."

"At we're making some sense." Abareblue remarked.

"Ranru, are you sure you want to fight?" Abareblack wondered.

"After everything...?" Abareyellow suddenly stopped talking, as she started to pump up into Abare-mode.

"Already?" Abared asked.

"Don't you mean 'why didn't you do that before'?" Abareblue wondered.

Meanwhile, this sudden change in Abareyellow got the Evorangers taken aback. This gave the other two enough time to turn into Abare-mode as well.

"That's all you got?" Hammond questioned, "It doesn't look much..."

He couldn't finish his sentence, as that was when Abareblack and Abarekiller started to fight him.

"You really like mirroring yourself onto others, don't you?" Abarekiller wondered, while fighting him, "Say they're cowards, when you're the one hiding behind someone else's muscles. Tell them they talk too much, while you're not doing much action yourself."

"Big words." Hammond remarked, "For a failiure."

"Oh really?" Abarekiller questioned.

"Yes." Hammond took this to his advantage to attack, but Abareblack stopped him, but not from talking, "Both of you, really."

This made them both freeze, while Hammond continued: "You put on this suit before, and you couldn't control it. You put it on, and it was destroyed. Much like when I put you in my machine, it was destroyed as well. Like everything you touch will break."

"Shut up!" that was when Abarekiller had found his breaking point.

Meanwhile, the other three Abarangers were doing well to beat down the Evorangers. At that point, they turned off their Abare-mode.

"I told you there was something you lacked." Abared repeated.

"Like you're any different." Shark Red remarked.

"You lack strength yourself!" Rat Blue told them.

This made Abared go silent for a moment, before saying: "Strength? Who said I was..."

Before he could say anything else, Shark Red started to move very fast. Too fast, for either Abared or the other two to react. And even when Abreblue wanted to react, Rat Blue had dashed towards him, and as though he were a bulldozer, he nailed down Abareblue. Rhino Yellow, facing with a still angered Abareyellow, only needed to open it's mouth, and shouted some kind of loud wail, which nearly turned her deaf.


	7. Chapter 7

With three of the Abarangers losing, it made the other two only more determined to beat Hammond. But suddenly, something cut in between them. Something that moved fast, too fast for Abareblack and Abarekiller to even realize it was there before it was too late to stop it. Once those two were down, it stopped moving. This way, all five of the Abarangers could see what it was that attacked them, which had them look up in awe, as well as the people of Hammond's party.

"Akakuro-kun?" Abareyellow whispered, as she realized it was Abaredevil that stood there.

"Al!" Hammond sounded pleased, "So you've finally come to..."

Abaredevil moved one of his arms, fast enough for one of his tonfas to immediately pin Hammond down.

"Stop... calling... me... that!" Abaredevil shouted.

All of them saw this, but nobody either believed it, or understood it. The Evorangers thought of attacking him, but this fight hardly even lasted a fraction of a second.

"Wha... What are you doing?" Hammond couldn't understand it.

"You really thought I took them down to help you?" Abaredevil asked him, "Why would I do that?"

"Because if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be alive!" Hammond reasoned.

"And what a joy it has been!" Abaredevil exclaimed, "No memory, of either Roxton's life, or mine. No family or friends to return to, not a single person on this planet that I can trust, or even trusts me. We might as well have stayed dead!"

"Doyle, listen to us." Abared started.

"I'm not talking to you!" Abaredevil stopped him.

Hammond wasn't done talking though: "Al, you should really learn to see the bigger pictu..."

That's when Abaredevil had let loose everything inside him. All his rage, all his grieve, everything that strengthened him, into finally attacking Hammond without any mercy. Eventually, he managed to break through his armor.

Abareblack, who knew only too well the effects that the Dark Armor has on people, tried to stop Abaredevil: "Doyle, don't!"

Sparks started flying out of Hammond's armor, after which it started to form some kind of light. Abaredevil didn't know what was happening. He stayed to see what would come next, until something pushed him away and took his place.

"Mahoro?" Abarekiller recognized her.

"How did she get here?" Abared wondered.

"Why is she even here?" Abareblue questioned.

"She's taking the armor?" Abareyellow couldn't understand it.

"No, not again!" Abareblack shouted, as he ran to stop her.

But he was too late. The armor engulfed Mahoro, and after a few seconds, she wore the Dark Armor again.

Abaredevil got up after that: "Well, at least it's not yours anymore."

Hammond started to cower in fear. He got up to run, and his Evorangers helped him, as Shark Red grabbed the other two, those two in turn grabbed Hammond, and together they ran away. Despite that, Abaredevil snickered.

"It won't be long anymore." he whispered.

"What have you done!?" Abareblack asked him.

"I just disarmed him." Abaredevil shrugged, "Nothing more."

"He doesn't know that if you beat someone who's wearing the armor, you get the armor?" Abareblue wondered.

"Bullshit!" Abareblack shouted.

"Asuka, it's all right." Mahoro, while still wearing the armor, spoke, "I'm... this doesn't feel like the Dark Armor at all."

"Well, aren't we the happy bunch." there was a sarcastic tone to what he said, which nobody heard from him before, "Not that it matters."

"Will you just tell us what you're up to?" Abared asked him.

"What's going on, Akakuro-kun?" Abareyellow wondered.

"Why should I tell you?" Abaredevil asked her, "You hate me."

"That's not true." Abareyellow told him.

"If this is a trick of yours, I'm not falling for it." Abaredevil replied.

That's when Mahoro attacked him. He was caught off guard, so the first strike was a direct hit. Still, as he had fought someone else wearing the suit as well, he didn't think this would be a real problem. Which it wasn't, as after a short fight, Mahoro already hit the floor. The other four, which excluded Abareyellow, thought of joining in, but they too had to bite the dust. Briefly, Abaredevil looked at Abareyellow, after which he turned and ran away.


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone returned to the Dino-house, where Mahoro could explain why the Dark Armor didn't change her: "I don't really know how he did this, but somehow, that which causes people to go mad when they wear the suit, he took it away."

"Doesn't surprise me." Nakadai agreed, "I mean, I could just use my suit the whole time, and it hasn't blown up yet, like last time."

"If that suit didn't change him..." Yukito suddenly realized, "... that means that whatever he's doing is not under influence."

"So he's really a mad man?" Ryouga couldn't believe it.

"There's more." Mahoro continued, "When I was wearing the suit, I could remember a few things. I even saw some of Nakadai-sensei's memories."

"That would explain how he knew about the Evorangers." Nakadai confirmed.

"What are they anyway?" Ryouga wondered.

"When I first saw them, they were just meant to try and kill me." Nakadai told them, "It failed, of course. But what these things are, I'm not sure."

"I also saw how he found Nakadai-sensei's... well, what was left of him." Mahoro continued, "Saw how he found out about the Dark Armor, how he could recreate, in case he may need protection... I saw a lot of things."

"You also saw how he found Doyle?" Yukito asked her, "Or where he is?"

"I only saw a few bits." Mahoro answered, "Any more, and I probably fainted."

"I'm sure you'll remember more over time." Nakadai told her.

"But I don't understand." Asuka suddenly decided to talk, "Why did you even take the armor?"

"I just thought..." Mahoro explained, "... I was afraid of what Doyle might have done, since we scared him away. If he decided to use his anger on Hammond, and defeats him... I just thought he was troubled enough to carry the Armor's burden."

"So you had to take it from him?" Asuka still couldn't believe it.

"Somebody had to." Mahoro bit back.

"Hold it you two." Ryouga came between them, "It doesn't matter anymore. We lost one comrade for the time being, but now we have another fighting buddy with us. Let's just enjoy that advantage we have now."

"Not much of an advantage over Doyle, though." Yukito reminded him.

"Maybe not." Nakadai agreed, "But on the bright side, he's not siding with the enemy either."

"So there's still hope for him." Ryouga said.

"Or for Ranru." Yukito said, flatly, "As right now, it doesn't look like she'll be smiling any time soon."

And he was right. In her room, Ranru was staring from her bed, to the window, back to the bed, and to the window again. On the one hand, this misunderstanding happened in her room, and now he's out there somewhere. He was already mentally unstable, and she made it worse. She touched the spot on her bed, where the both of them lay down the night before. Half-hoping that he'd hear her, she whispered: "I'm sorry."

**THE END**

**for now...**


End file.
